Meeting My Long-lost Brother
by Gracekim1
Summary: From RDJ's point of view. It shows what might happend if Tony Stark just happend to be related to RDJ and how they would end up meeting for the first time. Read on for more...


Meeting my long-lost brother

_There was once a young boy who had brown short hair and cute brown eyes that grew into a teenager who became an actor. He overcame loads of obstacles in his life and eventually became the multi-talented, mega hot adult actor we all know today. He's going to tell you how he met his long-lost twin brother._

I was walking along the beach at Miami, when I spotted a guy was the same age as me wearing a black top with 'TS' in gold and red writing on it, red shorts and gold sandals with brown hair and brown eyes wearing brown shades. I thought about how identical he looked to me but dismissed the thought and walked towards my super-cool Audi R8 shiny car.

Later on that day, I saw him again from my bedroom window in New York and couldn't shake the feeling that I was destined to meet him. So I rushed outside and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw my brown eyes and hair wearing a white shirt with a grey suit jacket with matching grey trousers and shiny black shoes. "Hi, I'm Robert Downey Jr, What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Tony Stark, but I don't know what my **real **last name is" He replied. "I've got a birthmark of my wrist which is a red and gold star" I said, cheerfully. "No way! So do I!" Tony replied.

"We do look alike, so do you think we're related?" I asked. "Maybe" Tony said. So we headed towards California in my awesome shiny red car and walked along the beach pier together as we chatted about the things we like. We saw a purple shinny banner at the top of the pier near the local seaside shops that read: 'California's summer hot singing Contest!" in purple shinny writing.

"Do you want to sign up?" I asked him. "Well, since I'm a super-genius, I'll say yes" Tony replied as we walked towards the polished oak table beside the banner with a girl that had curly ginger hair and brown eyes wearing pink sunglasses on her head which was NOT over her eyes, a indigo blue and white striped summer top, blue jeans and gold sandals who just so happened to be one of the judges at the sign-up table. "Would you like to sign up?" She asked in a bored tone.

"yes, we'd like to be a double act" I answered. "Well, you certainly look like brothers" She remarked, as she wrote our names down once we told her and she directed us to the stage. "Are you sure about this, Robert? We don't even know what to sing!" He whispered, worriedly to me. "Don't worry, we'll get through this. Worrying is like praying for something you don't want to happen. I have such an overwhelming sense that if you're in the right state of heart, the next right thing appears to you" I quoted. "Ok…" Tony said, slowly.

"Follow my lead" I whispered to him as we walked on the wooden pier stage. I heard a bass guitar and an electric guitar along with drumming and pianos before I started to sing.

'I met a guy who looks like me, He's very nice

We're identical, like sugar and spice

I think we might be brothers but I'm not sure

Have to ask Mother just to be sure!

Chorus (me and Tony): Please don't cry!

Don't Cry! I know we'll make it! We'll find the answers so don't shake it

Please don't cry!

Tony: We have the same birthmark and we met by fate 'n' destiny,

We like to sing and even tap dance! We can play the piano and the drums

I'm super-smart, he's super-talented

We fit together in a jigsaw,

We need to know more!

Chorus (me and Tony): Please don't cry!

Don't Cry! I know we'll make it! We'll find the answers so don't shake it

Please don't cry!

-Music break-Guitar riff-

Tony and Me: We need to find answers and that's just what we'll do!

We want to be brothers and be best friends forever too!

Chorus (me and Tony): Please don't cry!

Don't Cry! I know we'll make it! We'll find the answers so don't shake it

Please don't cry!

Don't Cry!'

Everyone cheered as we walked off stage for the next act, (a group dancers who were wearing multi-coloured dance outfits and all had brown eye and hair) to come on stage.

The bored judge girl called Gothika summers walked onto the stage to announce the winner of the contest. "The winners of the California's summer hot singing Contest is… RDJ and Tony!" She announced through the microphone. "WE WON!" I yelled. "I know!" Tony screamed as we rushed back on to the stage to receive the golden cup trophy from Gothika which had '2013 winners Tony and RDJ on the bottom which was black 'n' soft that they held and raised it up high in the air for everyone to see together.

"Let's go to my mum's place to get some answers" I suggested after we left the pier and I was driving us towards Los Vegas where my mum lives (**random guesses here!**). "Ok, let's do it!" Tony replied, enthusiastically. 5 hours later, we arrived at a white and golden glossy beautiful dome-like mansion with grand, gold gates outside it in Los Vegas. There was a red and gold letterbox on the right side of the house with 'Downey' is gold writing. We rang the doorbell and a lady with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a purple evening dress and white sandals answered the door.

"Hi, Mum!" I said, with a wide smile. "Hi Robert, Dear. Who's your friend?" She asked, with a smile.

"Mum, this is Tony Stark. My best friend" I said, trying to hint to her that we look-a-like but she just started and didn't seem to get the message. "Please, come in!" She said, as we all walked into the living room with wooden floor, purple walls, Pink flowers in glasses vases on the polished wooden table in front of the creamy-white sofa in the middle of the room and family pictures with me, my older sister, my dad and my mum, Elsie on the walls along with flower patterns too.

"Mum, it's great to you again but me and Tony were wondering because we look so like; Are we twins?" I asked slowly. Elsie was silent for about 10 minutes before she answered. "It's about time I told you; when I was still with your dad after we had your sister, we had you along with Tony but I wasn't able to keep you both. So I met a guy named Howard and gave Tony to him. So now you've been reunited together, that's so wonderful" She sighed after explained the story.

"So we're brothers?" Tony asked, softly. "Yeah, Tony. Bros for life" I replied, calmly although I rejoicing on the inside. "So now you know; I hope you can forgive me" Mum said. "Don't worry, of course we do" We said in unison, then looked at each other and laughed. "Thanks Mum" Tony said, gratefully with a huge smile. "Yeah, Thanks. We've got to go now" I said, as we both stood up and hugged Mum before we walked outside and got into my red cool car.

"Bye, Mum!" We both called out in unison as we waved at her while she waved back tearfully as we drove away towards New York to my mansion. "Here is your brand new car!" I said, proudly as I showed Tony the white Audi car from 'Iron Man' in my garage. "Wow! Thanks, Robert!" Tony said, excitedly. "Don't mention it. So want to take it out for a spin?" I asked, with a wide smile. "Would I?" Tony replied in delight as he hopped into the white car as I tossed him the keys to it before I hopped into my one.

"Do you know what I want to do now?" I asked Tony as we drove along the countryside up a mountain to Los Vegas. "Sing!" we both said in unison, smiling.

'I used to think I was all alone,

I used to think that I was on my own

I used to think that I was the only boy

Now there's nothing more than joy!

Chorus:

I've found my long-lost brother,

He's my wonderful twin

We both worked together just so we could win

I've found my long-lost brother

Isn't that a joy to not be the only boy?

One day we'll go over to Moy!

I'm so happy I could do a little dance

We're so cheerful that we could be in a trance

So come with me so we can have an adventure

We'll be best buds until the end of time

Chorus:

I've found my long-lost brother,

He's my wonderful twin

We both worked together just so we could win

I've found my long-lost brother

Isn't that a joy to not be the only boy?

One day we'll go over to Moy!

So super, super happy! (happy!)

Just so delighted and happy!

Yeah! Yeah!

I've found my long-lost brother!'

Then we smiled warningly at each other as we travelled to Los Vegas together to help Tony find a girl where he eventually found a girl with blond hair and brown eyes called Pepper. So afterwards, I found Susan there, a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes who I was dazzling over; then we all got into our cars and drove into the sunset together with our girlfriends.

So there you have it, two guys who looked alike found out they were twins, found girls and became best friends for life.

The end


End file.
